rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Foes Of Columbia
Sitemap Foes Of Columbia See also Columbia's_Doom --- --- --- --- --- Columbia's Society : Rules for the Servile Class in Columbia : * Do your work cheerfully, You are fortunate to be in Columbia * DO what you are told to do without question * Do not make eye contact with your betters * Do not speak unless spoken to * Do NOT Mutter under your breath, it is a punishable offense * All minor infractions will be punished severely * You shall love and honor the Prophet with your whole heart, your whole being (or else). * Killing yourself is a sin punishable by death. * Breaking ANY Rule WILL Be Punished SEVERELY * "The Box" ? You DO NOT WANT TO EVER BE PUT IN "THE BOX" --- --- --- --- --- French Pre-Dreadnought "Charles Martel" , Launched 1893. 12 inch guns could easily reach Columbia's altitude. It has 12-18 inch thick armor. Apply the whole Quantumz FloatyShit™ technology taken from the 1893 Exposition, and you WOULD have a REAL Flying Battleship, which could smash Columbia to bits in a matter of an hour or so. (Happened in many of those 'parallel' universes the story says existed.) When Columbia started robbing foreign colonies to supply itself and kidnapping people to obtain new slave labor, it managed to piss off many European nations who had significant military resources which Columbia could hardly match. The Belgians had a plan to use the Quantum Floatyshit™ they obtained during the 1893 Exposition (yes even the Belgians) to undertake a Mission to Mars. Of course that was AFTER the US Government destroyed Columbia and hung Comstock. The Dreaded Fleming Tripod able to make coordinated attacks with Tesla Energy Or Not. There was an International Bounty out for Columbia and any nation with one of these was gunning for it. Columbia soon had few safe places to hide. Even smaller countries like Chile had dreanought class ships at the time with guns which could be modified 'to really mess Columbia up' . --- --- --- The Stolen Untermenschen (the storys Impressed Worker Serfs) : 'Comstocks Fetching OF New 'Underlings' ': The problem with 'kidnapping' people to be laborers is that they resent it and would endlessly be trying to escape their Impressment. There hasn't been generations in Columbia's short history for any stolen people to be 'normalized'/conditioned from birth. You would have to have something like South Africa during Apharteid, with lockdowns and gated places for the 'Ruling Class' -- not even close to resembling any shadow of America (nor the ridiculous exaggerations we've been shown). Some other mechanism must be at work to psychologically control the people to keep them from being modern thinking people (Americans anyway) who would resist being kept in an even marginal 'master-serf'-like society (these were the immigrants who LEFT that kind of situation back in the 'old country'). Lacking that control, the enslaved peoples WOULD BE Columbia's biggest and most dangerous foes. --- --- --- 'Citizens of Columbia Fear ? ' Slave Rebellion was a worry in the Old South, so why not in Columbia ?? The Police just aren't there when that 'Untermenschen" suddenly decides to Murder 'His Betters'. Gun-totin ordinary Citizens SHOULD have been Booker's biggest worry - every one of them armed and ready to pull out that Revolver to put down any maddog "Cattle" (as Fink put it). Instead the Players are treated to cringing drones, who don't even have the intelligence to even 'make a run for it'. Hunting them down, even with Elizabeth's sour looks and disdain coulda added ALOT to the game experience - if the "AI" was a teenie bit more advanced than what the game delivered (and THEY WOULD shoot back). --- --- --- --- --- . .